custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Po-Powai
Po-Powai, officially the Powai Nuian Regional Polity of Stone and Fire, was one of the four regions of Powai Nui recognized by the Powai Nui Governing Coalition, located on the south, south-west, and south-east edges of the island. Known for its extensive reddened desert, it was primarily populated by Po-Matoran and Ta-Matoran. History Early History Po-Powai was created along with the rest of Powai Nui during the creation of the Matoran Universe. As with the rest of the island, it was initially devoid of wildlife and vegetation, until the Great Beings populated the island with Rahi, plants, and Matoran. Upon the island's population, Po-Powai was almost immediately considered to be a desert wasteland and was not explored by any breed of Matoran. It was only when a powerful tribe of Vo-Matoran drove a multitude of Po-Matoran out of what would later be Vo-Powai when its unique geology was discovered. Intrigued by the rock formations, word broke out among the island's Po-Matoran and soon a large majority of them had migrated to the area despite its shortage of resources. Using their ingenuity in conjunction with the metals they discovered nearby, the Po-Matoran created rigs to collect groundwater in order to sustain their growing population. Due to their belligerence, many Ta-Matoran were also driven out of the rest of the island and, having nowhere else to go, settled in Po-Powai. After they gathered their tribes together, they led an assault on the nearest Po-Matoran village but halted when they saw the machines they had built, which they took to be advanced weaponry. A Po-Matoran considered the leader of the village then walked up to the Ta-Matoran and offered hospitality and equal treatment for them, saying that they didn't have to fight. Surprised by this act of kindness, the Ta-Matoran agreed and settled in with the Po-Matoran. Combining their affinity with fire, the Ta-Matoran assisted the Po-Matoran in refining metals and creating alloys to make their machines more effective. This resulted in the creation of several special substances, including darksteel, known for its jet black color and ductility under moderate heat, and lacewing, an alloy featuring crystalline substances which gave it sharp edges and a distinct hexagonal pattern. Once they began trading these materials with Vo-Matoran, their economy grew, allowing them to progress further and develop more technology. Civil Unrest Upon finding a group of ancient manuscripts, Po-Matoran discovered that a Ta-Matoran tribe they had allied with had been responsible for the massacre of the Avesians, a Po-Matoran tribe known for creating the Citadel of the Avesians, several thousand years ago. Furious about this, the Po-Matoran declared their allies belligerent and a threat to them, and began to shut them out of various public places. Almost immediately, several Ta-Matoran tribes began violently protesting against and even attacking such places, much to the dismay of other tribes of the same breed. Believing this was on account of all of the Ta-Matoran tribes, the Po-Matoran began to forcibly relocate all Ta-Matoran into the outskirts of their villages. As Ta-Matoran retaliated harder, Po-Matoran defended themselves further, putting the area at the brink of a civil war. Qedua's Arrival To be written... Description Environment Although it was the lowest region in Powai Nui and therefore should have had many water sources pouring into it from the higher regions, many water sources went underground before reaching the region, something which baffled Powai Nuian geographers. Notably, many water sources transitioned from above-ground to underground within the dry, wildfire-prone grassland called the "Firewall" which divided the region from the rest of the island. South of the Firewall was a flat desert with sparse, clustered vegetation, dotted with various rock formations such as plateaus, buttes, arches, and hoodoos. As a desert, plant and animal life were sparse in the region. It was home to shrubs, cacti, and other types of succulent plants, as well as the breed of greatgrass which adapted to survive the dry and rapidly-changing conditions of the Firewall. The Firewall was also home to a myriad of rare plants endemic to the biome which depended on wildfires tearing through the region to reproduce. Infrastructure and Economy To be written... Culture To be written... Inhabitants Around 60% of the region's inhabitants were Po-Matoran, with Ta-Matoran (who are notably few in number on Powai Nui) composing just over a third of the population. Few other Matoran dared to brave the region's harsh conditions. This is a list of the region's most notable inhabitants, current and former: * Arvos (formerly, currently resides in Vo-Powai) * Detras (formerly, current status and location unknown) * Omakah (deceased) * Qedua (formerly, currently resides in Vo-Powai) * Tura * Ulex (deceased) * Wreshi (formerly, currently resides in Vo-Powai) Appearances * Against the Storm/Volume II - First appearance * The Wreshi Chronicles Trivia * Po-Powai took heavy inspiration from the American Southwest, down to its position on Powai Nui. Category:Powai Nui Category:Stone Category:Fire